dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moves/@comment-35822193-20190916213249/@comment-40039866-20190922040301
its a really bad moveset, for several reasons, such as: *pressure gauge is ultra-easy to dodge, unless you use it while someone is doing kamehameha, block or charging, you should use Super Volley instead *Second Bloom deals more damage and uses the same amount of ki, it is way more useful than kick barrage in numerous ways *Afterimage Strike can be easily countered by Super Explosive Wave, which is one of the moves i use in auto fire *Instant Transmissions = overally better than Z-Vanish *Flash Strike is useless, you can always just use the normal vanish dodge for way less ki cost, you just need to know how to use it *Holy wrath is good, but if the enemy is not at the ground or not near a wall, you will never make a successful hit with it, that's why i use GOD Sphere instead, and if you don't got robux, Super Nova is way better *Dark Beam is literally the better version of Buu Blaster and Final Flash is literally the better version of both KKx4 kamehemeha and final kamehameha, final flash does even more damage than final kamehameha, i already have tested it, you can even test by yourself *double launcher is another useless thing, the only use i could found for this is to extend combos, and melee combos are extremely hard to use in PvP *Divine Lasso >>>>> Justice Flash but *Super Rush is perfect, keep it, i always use it in auto-fire slot anyways this is my moveset: *'Light Grenade' >>> deals more damage than Buu Blaster and Flame Kamehameha and you will hardly miss it because of the HUGE Blast-Radius, its the move with the highest ki cost of my moveset, and it does not even take half of my Android's ki when fully charged *'GOD Sphere' >>> Super Nova if you don't have robux, its like a better version of Holy Wrath, GOD Sphere costs a tiny amount of ki, even my Android can easily fully charge one with almost no ki lasting *'Super Rush' >>> costs even less ki than GOD Sphere, it is very annoying and is what most people use at ranked matches, literally everyone uses Super Rush or Kaioken Assault at ranked matches, but Kaioken Assault costs way too much ki and the second "rushing" from it, almost never hit successfully, its waste of ki, Super Rush is way better *'Super Volley' >>> Divine Lasso if you have high ki max, but Android has literally the worst ki max in the game (half ki max of all others races base form) so i just spam Super Volley, and it works very fine *'Spirit Ball' >>> the ultimate ki move from my entire moveset, it costs a tiny ki, even less than Super Rush and Super Volley, and it does 1 or 2 successful hits almost always, having the highest compensation of damage per ki cost, what i mean is that you can do the same damage of a Final Flash without the cost of even one third of the original Final Flash cost *'Final Blow' >>> if Super Rush starts to not work (*cough cough* block spam *cough cough*) just use this instead, its instant but require you to come close, so i use it on Auto-Fire slot *'Super Explosive Wave' >>> i use it on my first Auto-Fire slot, and that's because you need to use it fast, the main use of it is when people try to attack you from close range, i mean these dumb idiots who keeps chasing you when at low ki and trying to defeat you by only punching, or about that moron who thinks that can beat you by using only Meteor Crash, people who think you are a damn npc lmao, but Super Explosive Wave is also useful against Afterimage Strike users as well as Rush users if you use it when the dude comes close at you or before it *'Instant Transmission' >>> its just too damn useful to chase anyone who keeps spawnkilling you or else try to disturb your farming, but its also useful against those "righteous" who like to protect that one low level dude who started fighting you for no reason, Insta Transmission can just teleport you through any server or map, all you need to do is type the name of the dude you want to kill, and gg, the teleport will do all the job for you *'Strike of Revelation' >>> i know you think this one is useless (because its very underrated), but its not, trust me, it saved me hundreds of times already, when both your Super Rush and Final Blow are not working anymore (aka that dude who never take the damn finger out of the damn F button) when this happens, Strike of Revelation is your new savior, just come close to your enemy and see the magic happening: it will do a slow and short thrust towards your enemy, and then it will teleport you behind him, followd by a punch which will take about the same amount of like as Rush or Super Rush or Final Blow, and the enemy will hardly be able to block it its my ultimate moveset and its very OP and i win against almost everyone on the game using it, feel free to copy my moveset if you want